How They First Met
by RockloreOtter
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Corey and Laney met? Here is my version. Corney fluff.


_When they first met_

One-year-old Corey Riffin, was sitting on the couch, hitting a small drum. He was wearing an orange beanie, a black and white t-shirt, and orange shorts. His parents had said something about people coming over, so he was waiting patiently. His parents were in the kitchen, so he crawled over there.

Corey's mom, Tessa, was cooking a chicken. Corey tugged on her apron. She put the finished chicken on the plate and looked down.

"They will here soon, sweetie. C'mon, I'll put on something for you to watch." She picked Corey up and went to the living room.

The living room was very kid-friendly. The couch was rather large, and had bean-bag chairs placed in front of it. The flat-screen TV was pretty big. Underneath it was a cabinet that held the DVDs. She pulled out a "Bubble Bunch Band" disc and popped it into a slot. The colorful band came onto screen and Corey was set down on the couch. Tessa went back to the kitchen.

Tessa enjoyed being in the kitchen. Well, most of the time. Trina had once set the oven to broil so the cookies would be done faster. She was making frosting for a cake when Trina came skipping into the kitchen.

Trina's hair was put into a braid. She was wearing a purple skirt and a pink top. She was standing on her toes to try and get a peek at the frosting when Tessa picked her up.

"Mommy, when are the people going to be here? Do they have a girl I can play with?" Trina asked.

"They have a girl, but she won't be a fun playmate." Tessa was stirring the icing with one hand and holding her daughter with the other.

"Why not, mommy?" Trina was watching her mother stir the beautiful frosting.

"She's a baby. Around your brother's age." Mrs. Riffin was adding red food coloring to the frosting.

The doorbell rang, and Tessa set Trina down. She rushed to the door and opened it. Standing there was Laura Penn, Ian Penn, and their daughter, Laney. Mrs. Riffin welcomed them in, and Corey crawled into the room.

Laney was wearing a black cat onesie with a hood. Beneath the hood was short, red hair. Her jade green eyes were darting, looking at everything.

"How old is she?" Mrs. Riffin asked while picking up Corey.

"11 months. She is very active and has explored our backyard several times. We have been noticing that she is interested in music and has been hitting things like she's playing drums." Laney was beginning to get fussy in her mother's arms.

"Corey, why don't you show Laney your drum?" Corey had been set down and was crawling toward his drum.

The drum was nothing special, just a silver drum. Laney had been set down on the couch and was eyeing the drum. Corey hit it and showed Laney. She copied and smacked it rather hard for an 11-month-old. Corey hit the rim twice. Laney hit it once. The whole thing was a game to her. She laughed when Corey kicked the drum in hopes to make a new sound.

"Aww, they are so adorable. Laney hasn't been happier." Mrs. Penn smiled.

"I think Corey has taken a liking to the little red-head." Mr. Riffin remarked, who had joined them, for he had finished grilling chicken in the backyard.

Laney was beginning to get tired. She was curled up in a ball, and her eyelids were drooping. Corey had noticed and grabbed the softest blanket he could find in the house, and covered her. All of the parents thought that it was cute. Corey crawled away, leaving her to sleep in peace.

"Are you tired, honey?" Mrs. Riffin picked up her son.

Corey nodded and rubbed his eyes. Mrs. Riffin walked over to couch and set Corey beside Laney. Corey was facing Laney who was tossing and turning. With a small jerk, she was cuddled up to Corey. Corey laid his arm across her and gave her a small hug. Laney nuzzled closer to Corey and stopped tossing and turning.

"Oh my gosh! They really like each other!" Mrs. Penn was beaming.

"My son has always been quite the gentlemen!" Mr. Riffin was leaning up against the wall.

"I am getting a picture. Corey will want to see this when he gets older." Mrs. Riffin grabbed her camera.

She quietly walked over and took a picture. The light flashed, but the two babies only gave a few jerks. She walked back over and showed everyone.

"Well, I have a cake to frost." Mrs. Riffin got back to the icing.

Until dinner, Corey and Laney were nuzzled up to each other. Afterwards, they would play with each other whenever they could. Eventually, they both saw the picture and thought it was cute. But after that, things were never the same.

 **That's it. That was my first fanfic so please don't hate. I enjoyed writing this and I hope people enjoy reading it. I think that it's just really cute, and I hope people like it.**


End file.
